From Dusk till Dawn
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: Vampire!Ethan. Sarah doesn't save Ethan in time when he gets bitten by Jesse and gets turned into a vampire. With Sarah, Erica and Rory gone, Ethan only has Benny to rely on to help him with the situation and try to live his life as a newly fledged vampire without realizing that there's a new danger after him. Bethan. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **From Dusk till Dawn

**Pairing: **Ethan/Benny

**Summary: **Vampire!Ethan. Sarah doesn't save Ethan in time when he gets bitten by Jesse and gets turned into a vampire. With Sarah, Erica and Rory gone, Ethan only has Benny to rely on to help him with the situation but he doesn't realise that Benny is also going through something or that there's a new danger coming. Bethan. Please Read and Review.

**Authors Note: **So this is kind of a re-write of the season one finale and instead of Sarah saving Ethan, she didn't exactly get all the venom out so now Ethan is a vampire. It's slightly au and it also involves Bethan. So don't like slash, don't read it. But I hope you enjoy it and if you do please review.

* * *

**Chapter One **

Benny sat on his bed, looking at his friend who was now sweating and even paler. He just wished that he would wake up soon, but Benny knew that once he woke up his friend wouldn't be the same again.

"What am I going to tell him grandma?" Benny asked quietly.

His grandma – who was looking through one of her spell books hoping to find a cure – looked at her grandson with pity. "I'm not sure Benny. But the one thing I do know is that you're going to have to be there for him."

Benny nodded. "Of course I'm going to be there for him, I always am. I just wish –" He trailed off, not wanting to say it.

His grandma understood. "I know Benny." She stood up and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She looked at the boy lying on the bed, as still as a stone and as pale as a ghost. "Come on, I think the best thing for us right now is to get some sleep."

Benny shook his head. "No I'm going to stay here, just in case he wakes up during the night." His grandmother nodded and left the room.

Benny sighed, looked down at his friend and grabbed his hand. "Oh Ethan, I'm so sorry I wasn't there on time. Maybe if I had gotten there earlier, things would have ended up differently."

He closed his eyes and let the memories of the events that happened earlier that evening run through his mind.

_Benny cursed himself and rushed out of the bathroom and around the corner only to find Ethan on the floor writhing in pain, Erica and Sarah staring at him in shock and Jesse standing beside his fallen friend blood dripping from his lips. _

"_Ethan." He cried out, standing in between the two girls. He desperately wanted to go over to help his friend but he knew that if he did he two of them would be on the floor in pain and that wouldn't help anybody. _

"_Now." Jesse began and Ethan teared his eyes away from his friend to look at the vampire with nothing but hatred in his eyes. "Either you become one of us." He threatened Sarah. "Or he does." Jesse said pointing at Ethan. "Your choice." He smirked and lifted his hands, the school doors flew open. "See you soon." He sped off. _

"_Ethan." Sarah cried and rushed over to the boy on the floor. She looked down at Ethan's face which was in pain. She looked at him thinking, before lifting his wrist. Realising what she was about to do, Ethan tried to stop her. _

"_No. Don't." Ethan tried to get out. Sarah looked down at him with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry." She told him and bit his wrist. _

Unfortunately Sarah couldn't get all the venom out. Ethan had passed out by the time she had bitten him. Benny could remember the look on Sarah's face when she realised that she didn't save him. Benny and Erica tried telling her that it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't listen to them and rushed off. Erica took one look at Benny and then Ethan and followed her friend.

Benny ran his fingers through his hair. That had been a couple of hours ago, he hadn't heard from them since.

Ethan still hadn't move and Benny was beginning to worry. His grandmother had told him that it would be a while before Ethan would wake up and that even if he did he might not be the same Ethan. But Benny was taking the risk, he knew Ethan would up and he was going to stick by him no matter what.

He turned to look at the clock and saw that it read 2.00am. He hadn't realised that it was that late. He yawned slightly, his body telling him that it was time for him to rest. Maybe he should sleep, hopefully then in the morning Ethan would be awake.

He yawned again and laid down beside his friend. "I'm so sorry Ethan." He whispered before closing his eyes.

* * *

It was morning time, the sun was shining through Benny's window lighting up the whole room. Ethan groaned as he slowly came too. The room was slightly blurry and his head pounded like mad. He sat up straight before realising that there was somebody else in his bed – actually scratch that – that he was somebody else's bed. Benny's bed to be exact and the person that was lying beside was Benny.

He frowned that was strange. What was he doing in Benny's room? And how did he get there? He lifted his hand to scratch his head and saw bite marks on it. His eyes widened and suddenly everything from last night came rushing back to him. The school, the fight, Jesse biting him, Sarah saving him – Sarah.

He quickly shook Benny awake. "Benny, wake up." Benny groaned but didn't move. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Benny." He shouted whacking him on the head.

Benny shot up immediately. "I'm up." He said looking around frantically. "Owww." He said suddenly grabbing onto his head. "What the hell was that for?" He asked angrily before noticing that Ethan had woken up.

His eyes grew wide and he tumbled out of his bed. "Ethan." He breathed. "You're awake."

Ethan looked at his friend like he was crazy. "Yeah. I'm awake. What the hell happened last night?"

Benny continued to stare at him like he had just grown two heads. "How are you feeling?" He asked, ignoring Ethan's question.

Ethan looked at his friend in confusion. "I feel fine, just confused. Why are you ignoring my question?"

Benny froze for a moment not sure how to answer.

"Benny?" Ethan asked concerned. "What happened last night? You look you've seen a ghost."

"Not exactly a ghost." Benny replied, chuckling nervously.

Ethan frowned. "Benny, what do you mean by that?"

Benny bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous or under pressure. "Okay don't freak out okay? But how much do you remember of last night?"

Ethan thought about it for a moment, wondering why Benny was acting so strange – stranger than usual that is. "Umm, I remember Jesse biting me and then Sarah sitting beside me and that's about it." He told his friend. "Benny what's going on?"

Benny took a deep breath, he knew was going to have to tell him sooner. "Okay don't freak out." He repeated. "You're a vampire." He closed his eyes and waited for the reply.

Ethan stared at his friend in shock before shouting. "WHAT?"

**Authors Note: **There's chapter one. I hoped everyone liked it. This has been my second MBAV story in two days and I've already thought of more. I don't think anyone's done a vampire!Ethan before – and if they have I haven't found the story yet. But this is my take and I hope you enjoyed it. If you please review and let me know if you want me to write more.

-**UnpredictablyReckless**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"WHAT?"

Benny winced at the sound of his best friend's voice. "What? But how is this-? I don't understand. Wh-. How?"

Benny opened his eyes and saw that Ethan looked lost. He felt sorry for his friend. "Sarah wasn't able to suck all the vampire venom out of you last night. We were too late to save you."

Ethan was silent after Benny told him that and stared into space, without any expression. Benny was beginning to worry.

After a minute of silence Benny was really starting to worry, it wasn't until then when Ethan started laughing.

"Nice joke Benny, really funny." Ethan shook his disbelief.

Benny just sat there in silence not knowing how to respond. "Ethan, this is not a joke." He finally told him.

Ethan looked at his friend and by the tone of his voice he realised that Benny must be telling the truth. Ethan shook his head furiously.

"No stop." Ethan said, standing up. "You're lying."

"Ethan." Benny replied, and began to walk over to him. But Ethan shook continued to shake, not believing anything.

"Don't come near me." Ethan said but Benny didn't listen to him.

"Ethan come on just calm down." Benny said calmly.

"I said don't come near me." Ethan yelled loudly and pushed Benny out of the way, not realising that he had super strength the force of the push, made Benny fly across the room into the bookshelf.

Ethan's eyes grew wide and rushed out of the room before Benny could say anything. Benny groaned in pain. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head and waiting for blurriness to go away.

"Benny." He heard his grandmother's voice. "What happened are you okay? Where did Ethan go?"

Benny was confused. He looked at his grandma and the around the room and realised that Ethan must have run out of the room after he had pushed him.

"Grandma, I think you better get that blood substitute ready." A look came across his grandma's face and he knew that she had understood what happened. Benny groaned again and fell back onto the floor.

* * *

Ethan had rushed back home, thankfully his parents or Jane weren't home. He ran straight upstairs to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

He had expected to be out of the breath, because let's face it he wasn't exactly the fittest person in the world. But he wasn't and he found that weird but pushed the thought out of the way.

He went over to the sink and splashed his face with water. He shook his head. No this wasn't real. He was definitely NOT a vampire. He vaguely remembered last night. The last thing he remembered was lying on the floor in extreme pain – seeing Sarah kneeling down beside him and that was it.

But other than that he couldn't remember anything else. He remembered his dream though. It didn't make sense to him because all he could remember was seeing the colour white and then that was it.

How could Benny think that he was a vampire? That was ridiculous. Ethan shook his head this whole thing was a mess. He looked up and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Well – if he had a reflection. He couldn't see himself. It was all murky and he couldn't really see himself properly.

Ethan froze. Last night really happened it. Ethan shook his head. No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. He cannot be vampire – he was only a teenager. He couldn't die this young. He suddenly got really angry and punched the wall.

"Woah." A voice behind spoke. He twirled around and saw Benny standing in the doorway looking sheepishly.

"Benny." Ethan breathed.

"I know you probably want to be alone right now but I think we need to talk about this." Benny told him before lifting up a bag. "And I thought that this would come in handy."

Ethan recognized it as the blood substitute that Benny's grandma had made for Sarah so that she wouldn't have to feed on human blood.

"This is real isn't it?" Ethan whispered. Benny nodded, looking grim.

"Ethan I'm sorry this happened to you." Benny said quickly. "It should have been me that got bitten, not you."

Ethan stared at his friend, eyes wide. "Benny you can't say that. It wasn't your fault that we thought we could take on Jesse."

Benny stared at the floor not saying anything. "We didn't know that this was going to happen."

"But it did and now you're a – you're a." Benny stopped himself, not being able to say the word.

Ethan looked down. "Now I'm a vampire."

Benny nodded. "How are you feeling? Feel different or anything?"

"I'm not sure." Ethan told him truthfully. "To be honest, I haven't exactly let this sunk in yet."

"Well, one thing's for sure your powers are definitely growing." Benny told him, grinning trying to light the mood. "I'm definitely going to have a bruise somewhere tomorrow." Benny rubbed his again.

Ethan winced. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise I would do that."

Benny shook his head. "Doesn't matter, E. I would have reacted the same way if I was in the same situation as you."

Ethan nodded. "So what do we do now?" He asked. "How are we going to explain this to my parents?"

"Don't worry, my grandma's going to work that out. She's going to help us." Benny told him. "But do you know what this means?" He gave Benny a grin.

Ethan grew cautious of the look on Benny's face. "Why are you looking like that Benny?"

Benny's grin just grew wider. "Vampire training 101." Ethan just groaned loudly.

"How do you expect to train a vampire?" Ethan asked incredulously.

"You know, gaining control of your strength and speed. Gaining control of your newly developed senses. Making sure you don't have the urge to bite anybody…." Benny trailed off quickly.

Ethan looked shocked at the last bit. "You honestly think I'm going to want to bite somebody?"

Benny shrugged, with a sheepish look on his face. "Well you know how vampires are…they tend to get all you know…" Benny made his hands into a claw shaped and went "grrrr."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Really Benny? Grrrr?" Ethan said, replicating Benny's actions. "You've seen Sarah and Rory, you know they're not like other vampires."

"Yes but Rory also likes to eat rats and have you seen Erica?" Benny told him. Ethan thought about it before agreeing, his friend did have a point.

"Okay, fine. Vampire training 101." Ethan told his friend, not liking where this was going.

Benny grinned. "Okay so first I found this spell that could help us and –"

"No." Ethan yelled, knowing how badly Benny messes up his spells sometimes. "No spells." Benny pouted. "Not just yet." He added and Benny agreed. Ethan smiled at his friend to which Benny replied

"Ethan, I'm really sorry." Benny said again after a moment of silence, Ethan looked at his friend. "But just so you know that I'm going to be here for you."

"Benny you make it sound like I'm dying." The look on Benny's face made him realise what he had said. "Sorry." Ethan gave Benny a small smile.

Benny returned the smile. "So, vampire training?" Benny asked.

Ethan just groaned.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Well there's chapter two. Not really too happy with this but I wanted to update it. Updates will probably be about once a week depending if I have college assignments or not. I was also thinking about doing another story with just different oneshots about Bethan. So if you guys wanna give me a prompt or something to start it off I'll be gladly to use it. Anyways, hope you guys liked this and if you did please leave a review. Would be much appreciated.

-**UnpredictablyReckless**


End file.
